


Baby number one and only

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddies, Dogs, Domesticity, Fluff, Love, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: After months of hard work and relentless bugging, Theo finally gets Liam to agree to adopt a dog. They fall in love.





	1. Daddy number one

Theo had a strange feeling when he slowly woke up. At first it was more like the beginning of a disturbing dream, but then he realized he was nearing the surface of a good night's sleep rather than sinking into it. He arched his back and stretched his limbs, not ready yet to open his eyes to the morning sunlight. He turned around towards Liam's side of the bed, craving body contact, wanting to bury his sleepy face into the crook of Liam's neck where he knew he'd find his favorite scent in the whole world. Except he didn't, because there was no Liam beside him, just empty, cold sheets.

Theo sat up abruptly. "Babe?" he called. He could smell Liam was in the house somewhere, but it was hard to tell where exactly, because the werewolf's scent stuck to everything in their home. "Liam?" It was unusual for Liam to be up early, to be up before Theo, who was normally the one to drag his grumpy, messy-haired boyfriend out from between the sheets. "Baaaabe, where are you?" Theo yelled. 

And suddenly, Liam's pretty face appeared in the doorframe, baby blue eyes shining like aquamarines, a playful smile on his lips. "Morning sunshine," he greeted Theo cheerily. He even blew the chimera a kiss. 

"Okay puppy, what did you break?" Theo demanded to know. 

"I didn't break anything!" Liam exclaimed. "Why would you even think that?" 

Theo squeezed his eyes in suspicion. "Why would I even think that?" he repeated Liam's question. "Let´s see... You're up early, you're practically glowing with energy, oh, and you just blew me a fucking kiss from over there. Have you gone completely insane now?" 

Liam sighed. "For the record," he stated, "you're the one ruining your surprise right now." 

Theo got curious at that. He straightened his shoulders. "What surprise?" he asked. 

"Theo, you know what the word surprise means, right?" Liam retorted. 

"Fuck the surprise," Theo shrugged, "tell me. What is it?"

"It's... something I know you've wanted for ages." 

"Oh my God," Theo gasped, "is it something dirty?" 

"What? No!" Liam neglected. 

"Come on, Liam..." Theo got up from the bed and stepped towards his boyfriend. He grabbed him by his hips and pulled their bodies together. "Tell me," he begged again. Then he started kissing Liam's neck. "Please," he rasped in between wet kisses, "please, baby, please." 

Liam put his hands up in surrender when Theo reached for his crotch. "Okay, okay," he gave in, a little out of breath. Theo's eyes were shooting flashes of excitement. Liam could hear his heart beating faster and faster. He took the chimera's face into both his hands to make sure he would get to see his reaction up close. 

"We're getting a dog," Liam whispered. 

Theo's heart skipped a beat. And then the biggest smile spread on his face, Liam's hands squishing his cheeks in a funny way. "Is this a joke?" Theo checked. 

"No," Liam replied, "it's not a joke. We're getting a dog." 

"Fuck yes," Theo jubilated. "I knew I would talk you into it eventually." 

"Talk? More like annoy the shit out of me," Liam commented, rolling his eyes. 

"It worked, though," Theo winked. 

"Because I can't say no to you," Liam answered. 

"Well, nobody should ever say no to me," Theo explained, "you were simply smart enough to see that." 

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to fight you right now," Liam said, "let's just get dressed and get going." 

"To the animal shelter?" Theo asked, excited as a little kid for christmas. 

"To the animal shelter," Liam nodded. 

Only ten minutes later -Theo had thrown on some pants and a sweatshirt, not giving a shit about his usual bathroom routine - Liam and Theo were on the road to Beacon Hill's animal shelter. 

"We're going to be daaaaaaaaaddies," Theo singsonged, earning yet another eyeroll from Liam, but also an amused smirk as Liam grabbed Theo's hand and held it, stroking it's back with his thumb. 

"You're a freak, Theo, but I love you," Liam told him. 

"I love you, too, Daddy number two," Theo grinned. 

"Wait," Liam interrupted him, "why am I Daddy number two?" 

Theo threw him an irritated look. "Ugh, because I had to force our little baby on you? And you'll never love it as much as I will." 

"God, you're crazy," Liam argued, "we don't even have one yet." 

"Yeah, but I already love it with all my heart," Theo pointed out, "that's why I'm Daddy number one." 

"Alright," Liam agreed, because he knew full well there was no point in arguing with Theo, "as long as Daddy number one is the one cleaning up after our future baby." 

"Liam, I see what you're trying to do here," Theo informed his boyfriend, "but I honestly don't even care. Hell yes I'm going to clean up after it."

"Great," Liam said as they pulled up in front of the animal shelter, Theo bouncing in his seat as if he were a puppy himself. "Are you ready?" Liam asked. 

"Oh, I was born ready," Theo replied. 

 


	2. Baby number one and only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have forgotten about the existence of this fic, and I apologize.  
> But today I was reminded of it so here we are! Yay!

Truth be told, bringing Theo to the animal shelter might have been the worst idea Liam had ever had. They were about to make an important decision, to do a big step in their relationship, and Theo's contribution to the whole things was bouncing up and down on his feet, peeking into every corner and every cage they passed, running back and forth and freaking the hell out over how endlessly cute he found every single one of the dogs. It was adorable, really, but not at all helpful.

 

"Hey there," a young guy, maybe their own age or slightly older, greeted them with a smile. "Can I help you guys? Are you looking for a dog?"

 

"Yes," Liam nodded, a little relieved to be able to speak to somebody who wasn't currently behaving like a four-year-old on a sugar-rush. "We've been wanting to adopt a dog. We were hoping to find one here."

 

"Already found one," Theo called from the opposite end of the hallway, "oh no, wait, two actually. Well, make that three. Jesus, Liam, you don't expect me to chose only one, right?"

 

"I'm guessing you do want to keep it at one?" the guy laughed at Liam.

 

"Oh God, definitely," Liam sighed. Sometimes the things he loved Theo the most for and the things that made him want to strangle the chimera were separated by only a very, very thin and not clearly visible line.

 

"Alright," the dude smiled. "I'm Brett, by the way, and I'm pretty sure I can help you guys."

 

Liam introduced himself and Theo, glad to be in the hands of someone who seemed used to the absolutely overwhelming situation of finding the right dog. There were so many things to consider that Liam had never even lost one thought to.

 

"What exactly did you guys imagine?" Brett wanted to know, already getting Liam to struggle with the very first question.

 

"I don't know," Liam admitted quietly, "something cute and fluffy is probably not the correct answer I assume?"

 

"Okay, so you haven't thought this all the way through so far, that's no problem at all," Brett assured him with a sympathetic smile on his face. "It's cool, we can get there together."

 

"Thank you," Liam said, "it's very nice to know at least one of us knows what they're doing."

 

"So, the first question would be whether you want a young dog or an older one. Older dogs are much calmer and easier to handle mostly, but they're also harder to move to a new home, and many of those here have made traumatic experiences. Puppies and younger dogs have to be trained, which takes a lot of time and energy and patience, but it's absolutely worth it, if you ask me."

 

"I honestly don't have any idea how to train a puppy," Liam confessed.

 

"Don't worry about that," Brett replied. "I can recommend you the best puppy schools in the area. If you want an honest opinion, there's nothing like having a dog growing up with you. You'll build a bond that will be special forever."

 

"I want a puppy, Liam," Theo said decidedly. Apparently, even with his eyes on the dogs and his hands through the iron bars of the cages, he was still listening attentively to what Brett had to say. "I want to see it getting big and teach it commands. We wanted a baby, right?"

 

"Tell me you're one hundred percent willing to commit to that task and that responsibility and I'll show you the puppies we have at the moment. They're upstairs where not everyone passes by because so many people can be too much for them," Brett explained.

 

"Yes," Liam nodded. "We're willing and ready. Theo here was - and I quote - 'born ready', and I've been thinking about this for a long time before I agreed. So yes, we want to see the puppies."

 

"Awesome," Brett smiled before he led them upstairs.

 

Something strange happened when the three boys entered a bright room separated into little booths with transparent plastic walls. One, two or three puppies were in each one, either sleeping or playing with each other or their own wagging tail. It was so much cuteness at once that Liam wanted to squeal. But the real magic happening in that moment was Theo.

 

Because all of a sudden, Theo went all calm. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around, reaching for Liam's hand, holding it tight as he stood and stared and was completely speechless - a rare enough occurrence in his life.

 

"So, how big do you want it to be when it's grown up?" Brett asked. "Smaller dogs generally get older, and they are usually a little cheaper. Depending on how sporty you guys are you might want to have a taller one, one that you can take out a lot. What do you think?"

 

"You mean I could take the dog with me when I go running in the morning?" Liam asked. Theo was still quiet, his eyes gleaming, wandering from one little ball of fur to the next, little gasps escaping his lips.

 

"A runner, huh?" Brett replied. "Got it. Okay, do you have any preferences fur-wise? Are you allergic? How clean and free of hairs do you want your apartment to be?"

 

"Don't worry," Theo breathed out, his eyes still focused on the adorable little animals all around them, but he'd found his voice again. "Liam's a bigger pig than any of these cuties could ever be. So we should be fine with any fur, really."

 

"Shut up and keep staring, daddy number one," Liam growled.

 

Brett laughed. "Okay," he said, rubbing his palms together and walking up to the left corner of the room. "Look at these little guys over here," he said. "The one on the right is a Golden Retriever mix lady. A real beauty if you ask me. Those dogs are very friendly towards humans, and they love being outside. Most of them have a special thing for swimming. In the middle we have a Great Dane, although he isn't that great just yet. Short hair, easy to keep clean, big in the running department. And then-"

 

"And that one?" Theo asked before Brett could continue, pointing at a little one sitting in the corner with his head tilted to one side, looking a little strange, ears almost as big as his entire head, one half of his face dark brown whereas the other half was lighter and spotted, its eye a bright blue. Of course Theo would be most interested in the funniest looking one. Liam was the slightest bit surprised.

 

"Oh, he's a special one," Brett began.

 

"I can see that," Theo said, crouching down in front of the little guy, waiting for him to get closer and sit right in front of Theo, tilting his little head with the huge ears to the other side.

"He's beautiful," Liam whispered.

 

"He's a chimera," Brett explained. He couldn't have known how familiar they both were with the term, and so he went ahead and gave them the whole speech about how the animal was the result of a genetic anomaly, having cells derived from two different cell lines, those of a Husky and those of a brown Labrador, creating a very rare and absolutely unique combination.

 

It wasn't Theo who decided they needed to have him. It wasn't Thee who begged Liam to say yes to that one. It wasn't Theo who refused to go home without him. Because Theo didn't have to. He only had to look into Liam's eyes for one intensely happy and quiet moment.

 

"He can be difficult, this one," Brett informed them, probably interpreting their silence as uncertainty, wanting to provide them with more fact about the puppy. "He definitely has his own head, and he knows how to use it. A smart guy, really, but you'll curse him for that eventually. But deep down, he's a real sweetheart."

 

Theo smiled and looked at the chimera puppy, tilting his head, watching the puppy mirror his movement before he turned back to Liam.

 

"Just like me," he whispered, tears shimmering in his eyes.

 

"I think we found baby number one," Liam declared happily.

 

"Baby number one and only," Theo grinned.


End file.
